my dream is like an eternally blooming flower
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: I got this Idea from a different fanfic, so it's similar in a sense. Aira is a popular girl who is good at almost everything. the only thing she won't do is a prism show. a popular prism star, known as Yume, has similar traits as Aira. when a new girl comes to school, Aira will have to realize her talent and identety must be shown to the world. I DONT OWN THIS ANIME
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Pretty rhythm fan fiction! Yay! I got this idea while reading a different pretty rhythm fanfic. It was pretty good. It's called hidden me or something. I liked it so… Anyway, enjoy the story! Please R&R.**

**Note: RHYTHM IS NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER! SHE IS JUST REALLY IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

_She glided across the ice, preparing for her jump. She seemed to have sparkles falling off her body! Three jumps! Fresh Fruits Basket, Miss Fairy Girl, and the Aurora Rising. This mysterious golden eyed contestant, called Yume, amazes us! She wore a soft pink skirt and jacket. A black shirt and boots a pink bow placed on each. Her hair was tied up into a side ponytail, her bangs blocking any details that might give away her identity. The song, "dream goes on" is-_

Aira tripped over, accidentally pushing the power button on the TV.

"Aira-oneechama, we were watching that!" Uru and Eru said in sync.

"Ah! Gomen!" Aira said, turning the TV back on.

"Geez Aira, why do you become such a klutz when a prism show is on TV?" Itsuki said.

Aira took a quick look at the clock. 6:15.

"Ah! I'll be late for school!"Aira rushed out the door, avoiding Itsuki's question.

She always left early for school, so 6:15 was late for her. Even if the students starting coming in around 7:00, she liked to study for her tests and such before school. She ran to her first period class, art. Aira was surprised to find a student talking to the teacher by the time she got there.

"Aira, would you be a dear and show this new student around the school?" the teacher said as she came into the room.

"OK!" she said, putting her things in her seat. "Come on, uh…."

"Rhythm, please." Said the girl.

"I'm Aira. Let's go, Rhythm-chan!" Aira said enthusiastically.

The two walked around school. Aira pointed out buildings and areas. Rhythm got many glares from people who saw them.

"Why are people glaring at me?" Rhythm asked Aira.

"Eh? I didn't notice!" Aira looked around.

Rhythm took a quick look at her watch.

"We should head back to class. It's almost time for first period."

"Oh!" Aira jumped. "I forgot to study for my tests."

~time skip to lunch~

Rhythm was approached by a group of girls.

"Amamiya-san, can we speak to you?" one of the girls said, before dragging rhythm away.

They brought her to a small alley between some of the school buildings.

_SLAP!_ One of the girls brought her hand down on rhythm's face.

"How _dare_ you take up Aira-sama's time, you waste of space!" another girl said.

Aira was considered popular at the school. She had the brains, beauty, and talent to be the idol of the school. She received countless love letters every day. She knew all of the latest fashions. She was known as the red eyed beauty by some of the guys at school. She had a fan club. She didn't accept her being above the others, so she was modest and claimed everyone was equal. The thing was, she absolutely_ refused_ to do a prism show. She was a complete klutz, so the school had accepted that.

The pounding of footsteps could be heard nearby. A flash of red hair darted past their alley.

"Aira?" Rhythm looked out of the alley to see Aira turn a corner and disappear.

The slap on her cheek stung, but she ignored it.

~Time skip to after classes~

Aira ran out of her classes, barely saying bye to rhythm. She seemed to be rushing, sparking Rhythm's curiosity. She followed Aira until they reached the entrance of the school. Aira had run into someone.

"Gomen" she said quickly, her red hair blocking her face.

"It's fine." Said the person. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Aira looked at him for a few seconds and stood up' her bangs covering most her face, blocking out her details. He his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you-" he was interrupted by Aira running away, for she had sensed the upcoming question.

Rhythm chased after her, only to run into a blue haired boy. She fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the boy said, helping her up.

"Yeah." She said. "Thanks."

"I'm Hibiki, a new student. I came to check out the campus with my friends. I seem to have gotten lost." He put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"I'm new too, but I know where everything is. I already had my tour." Rhythm replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"We agreed to meet at by the principal's office if we got lost, so…" he trailed off.

"Ok, well, if you keep walking straight, you'll come to a clearing, take a left and then go up the small flight of stairs. The office is right there." She instructed him.

"Thanks a lot! By the way, what's your name?" Hibiki asked.

"Rhythm."

"Okay! Thanks again!" Hibiki walked off.

Rhythm checked for Aira, only to find she was gone. She ran off, looking for Aira down the streets.

~ to the Harune bakery!~

Aira washed her face in the bathroom before putting in a pair of gold colored contacts. Then, she pulled her hair over her shoulder in a loose braid. Her bangs covered her facial details. She had changed into a white shirt and pink skirt, with a light pink jacket to top it off. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her bag before walking out of the door again.

"Where are you going Aira?" Itsuki asked from behind her, grabbing her wrist.

"… The Mall." She said uncertainly, but she didn't turn around.

He looked at her for a second before replying.

"Have a safe trip then." He said simply.

She ran off towards Pretty top, bumping into Shou's shoulder in the process.

~Shou's point of view~

_That girl looks familiar. Like the girl at school! Except, this girl doesn't carry herself the same way as that other girl. She carries herself with confidence and grace, whereas the girl at school seemed scared to see me._

~3rd person view~

Aira walked into pretty top, leaning against a wall. She took off her sunglasses and walked into the president's office.

"You wanted to see me, Asechi-san?" Aira said.

"Yes, well I need you to participate in the tiara cup, Yume-chan."

"Okay."Aira sighed.

Just then, callings walked into the office.

"You wanted to see us?" Wataru stepped forward.

"Yume is here to practice for the tiara cup. Will you guys help her?" asked the president.

"Objection! What if I don't want to practice with them?" Aira's hand flew into the air.

"You need people with experience to help you." Said the president.

"Says the person who only chooses the best stars to partake in this cup." Aira shot back. "I can practice by myself."

"Fine." The president sighed. "Callings, get your thing together for school. Bugendai talent academy is quite the step-up from your old school, after all."

Aira stiffened. "You guys are going to Bugendai?"

"Yeah." Shou said.

She noticed that he had been the person she had run into. She cursed under her breath.

"I said you could go, Callings." Said the president.

Aira whipped around as soon as the closed the doors and glared at the president.

"You planed this, didn't you, Asechi-san?" she said dangerously.

"They have to find out who you are sooner or later, as do I." The president shrugged.

"The prism queen cup will be my last prism show. They can find out then, like the rest of the world."Aira said.

The president rolled her eyes. Aira walked out of the office and into a practice room. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag. She had a text from Itsuki.

_Aira, Papa is worried about you, so come back soon. What did you need to buy so badly that you left right after coming home? This is like the day of that prism show with that one girl…_

Aira closed the messaging screen and put her phone away. Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the room. She headed for the bathroom, where she took out her contacts and put the sunglasses on. Callings passed by her on the way out, but only Shou noticed the change. He paid no heed as he thought it was just eyes playing a trick on him. He split up with the rest of Callings to go to prism stone and manage things.

~To The Mall!~

Rhythm looked around the popular mall stores, having given up on her search for Aira. Suddenly a head of bright red hair caught her eye. She followed it until she saw its face. Aira took her sunglasses off and leaned against a wall.

"Aira!" rhythm called to Aira.

Aira looked up in shock to see Rhythm walking towards her.

"Rhythm-chan! Do you want to go shopping with me?" Aira asked, her cover already up.

"Sure!" Rhythm replied, following Aira as she lead them to the small and cute store, prism stone.

"Do you need help finding anything today?" Shou said from behind Aira.

Aira whipped around to find herself face-to-face with Shou.

"You—you?!" she said in surprise, pointing a shaking finger at him.

"Ah! You are the girl I ran into the earlier!"

She blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry!" she said, bowing.

"Eh? It's fine, you just remind me of someone…"he trailed off.

Rhythm leaned in, her face alight with mischief.

"So you guys know each other, yeah?" she pushed Aira lightly. "How cute."

"shh!" Aira blushed. "Weren't we here for shopping?"

"Eh? But this is so much more fun!" Rhythm pouted.

"Thanks, but we're fine." Aira said dismissing Shou in a very Yume-like persona.

She caught her slip and added to her comment.

"I- I'm very sorry about earlier."

**So what do you think? Aira is a very sassy person, no? Quite long, If I do say so myself. * rubs apple against shirt and takes a bite* well, see you next chapter!**

_**Taiyo Out~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Taiyo here! Chapter two! Got the idea whilst reviewing my fanfic. Tell your darling Taiyo what you think! I love you guys so don't make me feel lonely.** **Not actually lonely but I still love you guys so much! Thank you, person that reviewed. Sometimes I think that, wow, you guys are actual people with lives and stuff, not just internet robots, and I think that that is amazing. Ok, enough ranting from me. Story time!**

~a few weeks after rhythm came to school.~

_Aira stood in her dressing room waiting for the results of the Tiara cup._

"_With the highest amount of points, the winner is YUME HIMITSU!"_

_She smirked before changing to a sweet smile quickly and walked onto the stage. Once at the center, she bowed. _

Aira had returned home after the cup to find Rhythm ordering a cake from the Bakery.

"Rhythm-chan?" Aira asked curiously.

"Aira? What are you doing here?" she hid the cake behind her back.

"I live here. Why do you care?" She said, a bit of the Yume persona slipping out.

Rhythm raised an eyebrow at Aira's response. Aira caught herself.

"So why are you hiding the box, Rhythm-chan?" she said mischievously.

"E-eh? I'm not hiding anything…" Rhythm stuttered.

"Oh? But you are!" she began to chase Rhythm around the house.

Suddenly someone else walked into the bakery. More specifically, it was three people.

"H-Hibiki?" Rhythm stuttered again.

"Rhythm?" Hibiki seemed just as shocked to see her there.

Shou noticed Aira frozen in the corner of the room. As soon as she seen the group, she froze, hoping to draw less attention to herself.

"Are you okay?" he called out to her.

"Y-yeah. What do you guys want?" she asked, seemingly familiar with the group.

"eh? W-well,uh…" hibiki laughed nervously.

"Why do you want to know?" Wataru asked, saving Hibiki.

"Well, considering that my family owns this bakery, I'll say that I'm taking your order. So, what type of cake, any writing, the list goes on." Aira replied.

"This is your bakery?" Shou was shocked.

"Yes. I'm Aira, by the way." She held her hand out for a handshake. "You are?"

"Shou, Hibiki and Wataru." Shou accepted the hand.

Itsuki, Uru, and Eru, ran past Aira.

"Eh?"

"The Tiara cup is showing on TV! Do you want to watch, Aira?"

"No, I went to the event! Besides that, I'm taking an order. Rhythm, you can watch if you want." Aira turned back to Callings. "Order?"

"Uh… vanilla cake, chocolate frosting, no words please." Hibiki said softly.

"Right away. Papa! We have another order!" Aira called to the back.

Her father came out of the kitchen and grabbed the order from Aira's waiting hand.

"Ok."

Aira turned on the TV that was behind the counter. It was playing the tiara cup. Soon, they were showing her turn.

"That spin needs work. That jump should be higher. I should work on that." she criticized herself under her breath, barely audible.

The only person who heard her, and only barely, was Shou.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, startling her.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

She put her hand in her pocket and carefully pulled out the prism stone she had won, cradling it in her hands.

"I'm going to my room for a bit." She called into the kitchen before climbing up the stairs and disappearing.

As soon as she entered her room, she took off a small charm bracelet. She walked over to one of her shelves and picked up a small barely noticeable box. She put her charm bracelet on it. It opened into a small bracelet kit. Her bracelet lie waiting for the next charm. She put the tiara in the kit. There was a small flash of light, and the tiara was attached to her bracelet.

"Okay!" she said to herself before sliding her charm bracelet on and walking into the living room.

Rhythm , itsuki, uru and eru sat on the couch. The prism show was about to name the winner. Aira watched herself win from behind them before walking into the kitchen.

"Here, Aira, give the customers their cake." Her father said.

"Okay, papa." She grabbed the cake and walked into the room where Callings was waiting.

She gave them the cake and turned around.

"see you at school, Callings." She said before walking away.

Callings gasped collectively. How had she known they were Callings? They had experience, true, but they weren't very well known yet. Suddenly, Shou noticed a flash at her wrist. Prism stones? They seemed to be rare ones, as well. Ones that could only be won at a tournament…

~The next day~

Aira sat in her class checking her homework. The teacher cleared her throat and prepared for an announcement. Aira looked up to see three familiar faces. She hid a small smirk.

"these three are our new students. Treat them correctly, class."

"Im Shou, this is Wataru and Hibiki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

~After class~

Girls flocked Callings desks. Aira walked up to the boys. The group of girls disappeared immediately.

"Aira-sama, are you here to evaluate the new students?" one of the girls said.

"No, I know these boys. They come to the bakery occasionally. Thanks for asking, Shinja-san."

The girl nodded before walking away.

"Sama?" Wataru asked.

"I'm quite popular here for talents, but I don't think I should be." She replied.

"So You do a great prism show, then?" Hibiki asked.

There was a gasp around the room as the class looked around nervously, waiting for Aira's response.

"…no. I don't do prism shows." She replied simply.

"Why not?" Hibiki pressed, not noticing the atmosphere.

"I'm too clumsy."

"Clumsy people are often great at prism shows." Hibiki continued.

Rhythm placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, Hibiki. You're making Aira uncomfortable." she said.

"But-"he looked at Aira to see her squirming under the pressure. "Fine."

Shou gave her a questioning look. She returned it with a small blush.

~At Pretty top~

Aira was in a practice room, practicing obviously, when Jun came in.

"asechi-san wants Callings to practice with you, Yume-san. She said that they need to learn from a professional." He opened the door and Callings walked in.

Aira sighed. "Fine."

Jun noded and closed the door.

"What are you waiting for? Get started. I have to practice for my next show."

She started practice again. Shou noticed a charm bracelet on her wrist.

_That bracelet is just like Aira's. Almost as if… No. they can't be the same person. They have different eyes and personalities. absolutely not._

Aira set up a radio for herself and Callings.

"Well? Are you just going to watch? Well, if you need to learn, then I'll show you."

She turned on the radio. The song Yumemiru Mori no Yume no Yume (The dreaming forest's dream of dreams) began to play.

_tsuki ga katamuki wara ukoro_

_shizuka ni mori wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_jitto mienai hoshi no iro_

_zutto zutto sagashiteta_

_The moon tends to smile at the right time_

_As the quiet forest is falling asleep_

_Though I'm still, I cannot see the color of the stars_

_For so long, so very long I've searched_

_daremo shiranai kurai michi_

_yumemiru mori wa kuroi TAROTTO_

_zutto mienai hito no koe_

_jitto jitto ki iteita_

_For whoever doesn't know the shadowy path,_

_The dreaming forest is a black tarot_

_The voice of another hasn't appeared for so long,_

_But quietly, quietly, it was heard_

_onaji hitomi to mune no oku_

_itsumo o-hanashi shiteta ne_

_Your eyes are the same as what's inside,_

_They always did the talking for you_

_miru ni mire nai_

_okubyou kaze no mori no sei_

_deru ni dere nai_

_okubyou kaze no mahou jin_

_You see by not looking_

_The timid breeze of the forest of energy_

_You get out by not leaving_

_The timid breeze of a magical person_

_tsuki ga yori soi nemuru goro_

_yumemiru mori wa kuroi TAROTTO_

_yume wa mahou nanka yori_

_zutto zutto tsuyoi'n da_

_When it's time to sleep, the moon nestles close to_

_The dreaming forest; it's a black tarot_

_Dreams are more magical than anything_

_Much, much stronger as well_

_yume wa mahou nanka yori_

_zutto zutto tsuyoi kara_

_Dreams are more magical than anything_

_Always, always because of their power_

She finished her song and bowed. She had gotten completely absorbed into the song and had forgotten they were there until they began to clap.

"You were so absorbed in the song; it reminded me of someone…" Shou said.

She was in front of him in seconds, a small blade on his throat. He gasped in surprise as he saw her bracelet closely.

"ah! I-I'm sorry!" the Aira side of her began to show.

She put the blade away and ran out of the room and into her dressing room. She took her contacts out and put on a pair of glasses. Her eyes still looked gold, but only if you saw them through the glasses. She walked back into the room.

"What was that?" Wataru asked.

"M-my contacts were in too long." She hesitated.

Both the contacts and the glasses were unnecessary, but she used them to hide her identity.

"Oh… glasses really work with your face type." Shou noticed.

She blushed. "T-thanks"

**Okay! Now that I finished this chapter, tell me what you think! Aira has a façade going on, and that song. Ugh it's great, give it a listen. Sera myu. Sailor moon musicals. Well, see you next chapter!**

_**~taiyo out!**_


End file.
